Happy Birthday Chocobo
by YaoiDutchess
Summary: It's Cloud's Birthday! Zack had to go out on a mission, but comes home later for some much needed birthday loving! Clack. Lemony. Some fluff here and there. What more do you need? This fic is dedicated to Ziggy-Pasta


A/N: Well this is my first fic. I have been dying to sit down and actually write down some of the little stories in my head, and now, I finally got off my lazy butt and did so. I love the pairing ZackxCloud and when I noticed Cloud's b-day coming up I saw my chance to write.

I would also like to dedicate this fic to Ziggy-Pasta the amazing author of Malady. If you haven't read it, I'd suggest you do.

And just in case you didn't notice, this is a rated M fic and for good reason. Yummy lemony scented yaoi

Disclaimer: If I seriously owned Final FantasyVII, there would be yaoi and no one would die. Sniffle...

* * *

><p>The rays of the sun gleamed through the blinds in the windows of 1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair's room, lining it with horizontal stripes. One stripe hit the closed lids of a young cadet snuggled within the bed sheets causing him to stir from his slumber. Cloud opened his eyes slightly and groaned. "...too bright..." he mumbled to himself as he place him arm in front of his sight attempting to block the unwelcome rays. His brain struggled to turn on and remember the events from last night that led the young boy to be sleeping in his lover's bed once again. As his thoughts gathered he realized the answer when he felt the bed sheets rubbing across his naked body and the tenderness coming from his ass. A blush crept across his face. Now that that was answered, what other questions needed to be resolved?<p>

What time was it? What day was it? And more importantly, why does something feel off? Cloud glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall. It was 9:30 am. He felt his heart jump into his throat. "Crap! I'm late for training!" He jumped clumsily out of the bed and went to put on his uniform as quick as he could. The rush of adrenaline helped his brain function properly and more events that had happened yesterday came flooding back. _Wait... I don't have training today. Yeah, that's right. Zack pulled some strings to get me the day off._ Why did he have the day off? His brain shuffled through jumbles of memories to find a reason, but it was in vain.

Cloud looked back at the bed and took note that Zack wasn't there. All that remained of his presence was a dent in the old mattress next to the smaller dent where Cloud's body had laid. This didn't surprise him. Zack was a morning person, always up and ready to start the day with a smile. Cloud would rather just sleep in due to the tiring training sessions at 5:00 every morning. If you woke him up earlier than he needed to be you would bet there will be hell to pay.

Cloud located his pants and boxers on the floor and put them on feeling rather relieve to be covered. He wasn't the type to just walk around naked even if he was alone. Zack, on the other hand, didn't really care and would sometimes spend an entire mornings walking around with all his pride showing. Cloud blushed at the memory of his lover cooking him breakfast with nothing but an apron on last time he had spent the night. They had a burnt meal that morning due to some distractions that occurred on the kitchen table. Not that he was complaining.

Cloud made his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. He glanced into the living room of the apartment to see nothing but a quite couch and a dusty TV. _Where is Zack? _He pondered to himself. Maybe he was on a mission or he had an errand to run? Or maybe he was called into a meeting? Cloud was greeted by a note hanging on the fridge door as he entered the kitchen. He grabbed it out from underneath the magnet holding it in place and read it aloud to himself.

"Dear Cloud, sorry I'm not here. I got called in for a mission about some Genesis copies in the Sector 5 slums. I guess Tseng doesn't understand the phrase 'I'm taking the day off' even if it's your birthday, but the baddies don't stop for anyone's birthday." A ping went off in Cloud's mind. _That's right! It's my birthday today. Zack persuaded my commander to let me have the day off so we could spend it together. _Cloud's heart sank a little. _I was kinda looking forward to it too..._He remembered the letter in his hands and finished reading the rest.

"I promise to be home as soon as I can. I made you some pancakes. They're in the microwave just heat them up and you're set! Enjoy your birthday breakfast! Love you Chocobo. ~Zack" Cloud rolled his eyes at the nickname and placed the paper on the table. His stomach obviously heard about the prepared meal since as soon as Cloud's eyes hit the microwave it roared impatiently to be fed. One minute after heating up, Cloud opened the door to see two pancakes that were shaped as a heart and a badly shaped chocobo that looked as if it had two heads. A giggle came from Cloud as he saw the display. _How cheesy can one guy get? _He sat the plate on the table and retrieved a fork, knife, syrup, and butter. After satisfactorily coating the pancakes with butter and syrup just as he liked it, Cloud began to dig into his special day pancakes. A content sigh escaped as he tasted Zack's handy work. _Well, he may tend to be cheesy, but he makes damn good pancakes._

Soon, the sound of a fork scraping a plate for the last scraps of food echoed in the apartment, as well as a disappointed groan mourning over no seconds on breakfast. Cloud placed his plate in the sink and ran water over it so it wouldn't be a hassle to clean later. While he was at it, he put water in the pan Zack had used to fix breakfast which he had left on the stovetop. Once he was done, Cloud looked up at the kitchen clock that hung by the doorway. It was a gift from Aerith. She saw it at the Market and for some reason just had to buy the moogle clock for them. It hung upside down so its pom pom swayed back and forth and its arms told the time. Every hour it would make the sound of a moogle singing. After having it in the apartment for a week it drove Cloud crazy, so Zack turned the volume down to a tolerable level. Cloud watched as the moogle's arm slowly moved to the twelve causing it to break into song. Cloud rubbed his temples. _Well it's ten. Wonder when Zack will be back?_

Cloud thought about what he could do to pass the time. There was the TV, but there never was anything on that was good. There was doing the dishes, but he knew Zack would have a fit if he was doing chores on his birthday. He could always go out for a stroll, but he didn't want to miss Zack coming home. _Well, I do nee__d to take a shower...I still reek from last night. _He decided that was the best thing to do. After all he didn't know if the 1st Class SOLDIER would be taking him out for his birthday.

In a few minutes, steam filled the bathroom as Cloud undressed. Zack always thought it was odd that he let the shower run for a few second before he got in. "Why not just jump in and turn on the water? What is the point of letting it run before you are in? Seems like a waste of water to me" he would always say. Cloud had a good reason. He hated how the water would always be cold when it first starts. The last thing he wanted was to be sprayed with cold water in the mornings or after a mission. It didn't help if you had a raging erection either. Warm water helped out with everything.

Cloud, once satisfied with the time that had passed, stepped into the shower and gave a content sigh. His sore muscles relaxed and his ass began to feel a little better. _Next time I have to either remind him to not forget the lube or for once h__e gets bottom. _Cloud tried to paint a mental image of what Zack would look like being the bitch. For some reason he just couldn't see it happening. A strong, muscular, dominant, SOLDIER gasping, moaning, and screaming with pleasure underneath a more petite infantryman thrusting inside him just didn't seem right. Zack wasn't much of one be loud anyways. Just low sometimes inaudible moans, unlike Cloud who just could never contain his sexual cries. Zack encouraged him to be as loud as he could be every time, but that's probably because it aroused him. _How loud am I? _Cloud wondered._ Neighbors don't hear me do they? I think I heard Kunsel with one of his informants the other day and he is a floor below us. They weren't that loud, but I could hear them. Wait! __What if Sephiroth heard me! He is just a few rooms away! Or worst one of those Turks guys I see every now and then. They are everywhere...maybe I should tone myself down...or get the apartment sound proof walls._

Cloud finished scrubbing his body down and had just started rubbing shampoo in his hair when he suddenly heard a loud THUMP! Just as he was about to turn off the water to go see what had happened the curtain pulled back and someone grabbed his wrist, jerking him away from the tub. He was pulled into the chest with a heartbeat oh too familiar and a scent of Zack and filth. "I was almost done showering and now you have covered me in dirt..."

"Well then, since I need a shower and since now you need another one let's just save water and shower together birthday boy." Zack replied with his usual grin. In less than a minute he had already stripped off his armor and his uniform. Cloud guessed that that loud thump was the buster sword being put in its usual spot since it wasn't hooked onto his partner's back. And the Goddess knows how heavy that thing is.

Cloud eyed his lover and noticed the large boner he had. "Zack, you haven't even been here 10 minutes and you are already horny."

"I was horny on the ride back home"

"Killing Genesis copies got you that excited huh?"

"Nope, thinking of you in the present I got you did." Cloud felt a nervous bolt go up his spine. Whenever Zack bought him clothes, it was sure to be either embarrassing or mortifying. Cloud remembered for Christmas he had gotten him a Mrs. Claus dress with matching panties that said _I've been naughty. _Cloud shuttered at the memory. He may be on the bottom, but there is no way in hell that he is a girl nor is he gonna dress like one. "Zack you didn't buy me another dress did you?"

"Nope! Better." Zack said as he stepped into the shower.

"It's not that moogle exotic dancer outfit you found is it?"

"Huh? Oh damn didn't think about that! You know I could always go back and..."

"NO!" Cloud shouted as he turned away from the shower head to look at his lover. He let out a light squeak when he noticed how close Zack was to him. So close he could smell that musky scent that drove him crazy. He felt Zack's heat radiating out even through the warmth of the shower making it hard for Cloud to breathe. His breaths started to become shorter and already he felt that familiar rush to his groin.

Zack smiled playfully and licked his lips, "Aaaaw, killjoy. I bet you'd look hot in it."

Zack leaned closer to Cloud and began to nibble at his pierced ear. A soft moan escaped the blonde's lips as he slightly attempted to pull away. Zack kept his grip and gently kissed down his jaw line and down his neck. A more audible moan was earned when Zack licked his Adam's apple. He was always sensitive there, as well as his collar bone which the raven haired man took no time kissing down the rest of Cloud's neck and began nibbling. Cloud gasped and thrust his hips forward to have his own newly developed erection rub on Zack's causing both to moan. A strong arm held Cloud against his lover keeping their members touching. Zack grind against him listening to Cloud's responses like they were what kept him alive. Every gasp and every moan drove him wild. Finally, it got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He reached over and turned the shower off.

"Zack what are you do-ah!" Zack lifted up Cloud bridal style and carried him out of the bathroom. He made a beeline straight to the bedroom with Cloud protesting how the bed would get soaked and they might as well just stay in the shower. Zack was never much of one for shower sex. He couldn't lay Cloud down properly like he liked it and both would be sorer then they would have been if they'd done it in bed. He was fine with handjobs in the shower, but something like this is best done on a bed, couch, table, or comfy floor.

"Zack I can walk myself! Put me down I'm not a-" He was silenced by a pair of lips crashing against his own. Cloud adored those lips. Every smile they gave, every bit of pleasure they would give him, the roughness of them, he loved it all. Just to feel them pressed on his lips was heaven, but what was even more enjoyable was the tongue that now traced his lips, wanting to be let in.

As Zack sat Cloud on the bed, his tongue finally gained entrance. A battle over dominance began in their mouths. Each other's tongue performing intricate moves trying to cause the other to submit. Any person who didn't know this couple well would think Zack would win, but the blonde's tongue was always more agile. In the end, Zack's tongue would be retreating back into its mouth and Cloud's would follow continuing its torment on the pink muscle. This would always cause a small, muffled moan to come out of Zack giving Cloud a sense of victory.

However, this time it didn't last long as the raven ground into Cloud's neglected cock causing a loud moan to escape and his head to slightly toss back. "What do you want Cloud?" Zack whispered in a husky voice.

"Ngh..."

"What do you want?" Zack asked once more playfully nibbling at Cloud's earlobe again. _There's no way I'm gonna go down this easy. _Cloud knew exactly what to do to make Zack become putty in his hands. He wrapped his legs around Zack and flipped him onto the bed. _Looks like my training is coming in handy mor__e than I thought. _Zack frozen in shock watched as the blonde pinned him down and straddled him. "I think the real question..." Cloud began, "…is what do **you **want?"

The cadet started at Zack's lips and made a trail down his chest with kissed and playful licks. Airy gasps came from the SOLDIER with every touch. The lightness of Cloud's kisses and licks always felt surprisingly amazing. Zack loved the delicateness. It made his nerves focus more and become more sensitive to get every bit of pleasure from the contact. It gave everything a whole new feel and made their intimacy more special.

Cloud focused on one of Zack's nipples and clasped his mouth over it. _Ok...now what does Zack do?...oh that's right. _Cloud licked in circular motions around the little nub causing it to perk up, then he began sucking and every now and then letting his teeth graze over it. Zack placed his hands on the back of Cloud's head, rubbing it to encourage the cadet to keep going. He switched to the other nipple to give it some much deserved attention. After just a few minutes of this torture, Zack bucked his hips up to remind Cloud what really needed attention. He didn't waste time sliding down until his mouth was just inches from Zack's throbbing member. "What do you want Zack?" Cloud said with a smirk.

The only reply he got was a thrust which he easily avoided and returned his mouth at the distance it was before. "Come on what do you want?" Cloud made sure to say it just so plenty of hot air brushed over Zack's erection. Zack gave an annoyed groan. Why did he have to do this to him? He already knows the answer why did he have to do this? Cloud asked one last time, "What do you-"

"Dammit! Just go down on me already! I need it!" That was all that needed to be said. Cloud instantly swallowed Zack whole. The SOLDIER threw his head back as Cloud's wet heat surrounded him. Cloud used that nimble tongue make complex patterns all over his dick going from the base, up to the tip, around, and back down. This mixed with his head's bobbing motion brought Zack nearer to the edge. What really made the man moan was Cloud's sucking. He would deep throat him and start sucking, then gradually move up Zack's cock and back down changing his suctioning speed at times. Once he came, Cloud would come off the tip with a loud "pop!" and a smirk of accomplishment.

Zack felt helpless. Lying there with a fist fill of Cloud's spiky hair, moaning like there was no tomorrow. He started to feel that familiar coil in the bottom of his stomach tighten harder. His eyes shot open. In one swift movement Zack forced himself out of Cloud's mouth and pinned the blonde down with himself on top. A rather unmanly squeak was released from Cloud from the sudden action. _So much for__ trying to be more dominant..._

Zack's body hovered over him. His heat warmed Cloud's naked body, not that it wasn't already hot. Zack kissed him passionately and said, "You're the birthday boy, not me." Cloud was a little touched. His lover denied his own orgasm for him. That just seemed so sweet. However, that feeling quickly vanished into need when he felt Zack stroke his once again neglected member. Cloud thrust into Zack's hand displaying how much he needed the attention and Zack was more than happy to comply. A wet tongue slid down Cloud's length causing him to let out a demanding moan for more. His tongue eased it way up from the base to the tip slowly. The cadet once again let out a demanding moan wanting the pace to pick up.

Zack ran his tongue over the head causing Cloud to gasp. He was always most sensitive there and Zack had dated him long enough to know that. That pink muscle went in circles around his slit just how Cloud liked it. Cloud moaned louder and leaned his head back. His eyes closed so he could focus on the sensation and his eyebrows crinkled together every time the pleasure kicked up a notch. Cloud subconsciously placed his hand on the back of Zack's head to make sure he stayed and finished the job. Not that Zack would have the heart to do so.

"Ah!" The sudden sensation of Zack popping Cloud's dick in his mouth caught him off guard. The sucking sounds Zack made only made it feel greater. Every suck and slurp sound gave him a quick warning about the pleasure that was gonna come. Sure it was only a millisecond before his nerves sensed the stimulation, but in that millisecond there was always that moment of "get your vocal cords ready because you're about to fill this room with moans" and Cloud loved it. It was like a kid knowing in just a second he will get candy.

Cloud's eyebrows crinkled as if in pain when Zack picked up some speed. While sucking, Zack's tongue would massage the underside making the pleasure increase faster. Cloud could feel himself starting to get close and demanded his orgasm ASAP. He bucked his hips upwards only to have Zack's strong hands hold them down. An aggravated groan was released by Cloud making Zack giggle at the response. Quickly, that disappointed groan turned into a whimper of pleasure as the vibration of Zack's laugh ran like lightning through him. He was so close and his lover knew it.

The SOLDIER went crazy on him. His mouth performed actions that no normal person could do. His sucking became faster and aggressive, his tongue rubbed on Cloud's cock as much as it could. It all came as one large wave of pleasure causing the blonde to cry out. He couldn't take any more.

"Zack! ...I'm..." he attempted to say in between gasps. However, he was cut off when that coil inside him snapped. His eyes shot open, all of his nerves shut down at once except for the ones giving him pleasure, and his entire body tensed. His head flung back in ecstasy and he cried out his lover's name. "ZACK!"

He felt his body go limp as he heard Zack finish slurping up his cum. His heavy breaths began to die down and his brain snapped back into reality. He looked down at Zack who was panting as well noticing his hand sliding off his own member. "Were you jerking off the entire time?" He asked with a light blush.

"Nah, hearing you moaning like you just did...I just couldn't help myself." Zack held up his hand that was coated in his own release. Cloud sat up, took hold of the raven haired man's wrist and began licking his hand and fingers clean. Once done, he noticed the remaining cum on the bed sheets as well as water that had dripped off them. "Great and laundry day isn't for another 5 days." Cloud complained.

"Don't worry, I have spare sheets. Figured I'd buy some since we usually can't go a week without getting them dirty."

"That's good." Cloud yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Man, I woke up not too long ago and now I'm tired again."

"I'm exhausted too...but if you want to go out for your birthday, I can just get some coffee and-"

"I'd rather stay here and sleep." he replied getting up off the bed. Zack's face lit up and Cloud knew what was coming. Zack was going to get his present.

"Wait right here." Zack said as he bolted out the room. _Again, nothing covering himself. Does he have no shame?_ Cloud bundled the dirty sheets up and tossed them in the "to do laundry" corner. He was just about to go find the spare sheets when Zack nearly fell into the room, wrapped box in hand. "Ta-DA!"

Cloud silently laughed at Zack's enthusiasm and sat down on the bed ready to deal with whatever crazy outfit Zack managed to find this time. The SOLDIER plopped himself down right next to Cloud and shoved the box into his lap. Hesitantly, Cloud pulled the lid off and slowly unfolded layers of tissue paper that were nestled inside. What was at the bottom shocked him. In a bad or good way he couldn't decide at the moment. He pulled out a pair of pajama's pants with little chocobos on them with a matching shirt that had one puffy chocobo. Underneath it, it said, "I may look sweet, but I can still kick your ass!"

"Well whatcha think? I had it custom made." Cloud stared at it for another moment, and then began to laugh. Half relieved and half amused. He looked at Zack and kissed him. "I love it, but there is no way in hell I'm wearing these at the barracks."

"I know you won't, you can wear them when your here. They should keep you warm during the night. Every time you sleep over you are either sleeping in boxer's or nothi-"

"That's not my fault." Cloud and Zack both laughed knowing how true that statement was. Cloud then pulled the shirt over his head. It fit rather loosely, but comfortably. He slid into the pants and tightened the waist so in hung on his hips. The material was extremely soft. _This is high quality stuff...how much did he p__ay for this?_

"It looks good on you."

"Huh?"

"I said it looks good on you." Cloud blushed slightly. Zack gave him a quick peck in the lips and got up to go get those sheets. Cloud helped him make the bed and he felt the need to sleep hit him like a ton of bricks. He slid under the covers and watched as Zack did his usual squats before bed. Once satisfied with his mini work out, he joined Cloud under the covers. "Soooo...when we wake up wanna go out for dinner?"

"Sure" Cloud replied scooting into his lover's warm embrace. He let out a satisfied sigh and yawned. "Sweet dreams Zack."

"Sweet dreams and happy birthday Chocobo"

* * *

><p>AN: I am seriously a little unhappy with my writing. I just can't seem to get the scene in my head to convert into words. Oh well, I accomplished what I set out to do.

Happy B-Day Cloud! Hope you have a good one.

Special thanks to two certain someones who recently slept over and corrected the crap out of all the fics I have written. As much as it annoyed me I still appreciate it. (but you will never get me to correct the dialog or the character's thoughts! NEVAH! They are suppose to be incorrect :P) You know who you are!


End file.
